Sky Tears
by cerulean cascades
Summary: A girl who thought rain was the sky's tears. MASSINGTON FLUFF.


HIIIIIIII AGAIN ITS MEEEEEEE. In honor of the FREAKING POURING RAIN that we keep getting here in Cali (FIY I moved), I decided to write up a Massington one-shot, because you guys all know how absolutely OBSESSED I am with Massington fics, just like *cough* Sarah *cough* is obsessed with Clam. Anyway, so yeah. Here ya go. And I WILL UPDATE SOON I JUST GOTTA GET OVER THAT WRITERS BLOCK UGH.

- Ana

* * *

.:sky tears:.

_massie/derrick_

The brunette girl had always loved rain, even as a child. It always felt like a million tiny people giving her a million tiny hugs, and always made her feel less alone. The amber-eyed beauty was in a world of her own, always constantly alone. At age six, she stares out at the playground with optimistic eyes, only to have her dreams crushed by none other than Ahnna Pincher, the queen bee of first grade.

"Hmph! Massie Block, stay out of my way! I don't have time to deal with losers like you! Get off the swings!" Ahnna snaps, her flaxen blonde hair done up elegantly in a classy French braid, the complete opposite of Massie's girlishly cute brown pigtails. Massie mindlessly complies, scampering off the swings as fast as possible. The next day, it rains. Ahnna does nothing but complain tirelessly about how the horrid moisture would ruin her impeccable golden ringlets and dirty her brand new ruby Chanel flats. But Massie doesn't mind. Instead, she dances through the mist, happy to have someone to play with. She imagined the sky as her friend, and the sky wept for her. The sky cried fat lolling tears on her behalf, matching the little brunette girl's tears.

At age thirteen, she still loves the sky's tears. But now she no longer needs a reason to cry- at least that's what she tells herself. She's now the queen bee of OCD, not Ahnna Pincher, who would always be an eternal EW. And she had her friends- as if she had any idea what those were. There was Alicia Rivera, who was beautiful, and sexy, and everything she wasn't. There was Kristen Gregory, who was smart, sporty, and also everything she ever wanted to be. There was also Dylan Marvil, the fiery redhead with magnificent curly hair, an endless repertoire of jokes, and fame. Everything she dreamed of. But Massie always hated herself the most around one person. Claire Lyons, her real best friend, the only one she could ever count on. Everything about Claire was perfect, angelic, celestial. She had that flawless complexion and white blonde locks, with beautifully innocent cerulean eyes. Claire had a serious sweet tooth, in which she didn't hesitate to satisfy, but she never gained any weight! That wasn't all. Claire was the sweetest, nicest, bubbliest girl you'd ever meet. Everyone loved her, which explained why Massie's former crush, the multi-colored eyed Cam Fisher; chose Claire.

So she still cried. She'd never be perfect, no matter how hard she tried. No one thought she was perfect, especially not herself. The brunette took comfort in the sky's teardrops, just as she had many years ago. But she didn't know that she was being watching. Constantly. By a certain, blonde boy. The boy had heartstopping caramel eyes, and every girl in the seventh grade fell in love with him. All, but the one he wanted most. Massie Block. Every night, Derrick Harrington sighed, wondering if Queen Massie would ever notice him. Probably never. She had her eye on Josh Hotz, a smoky and mysterious new transfer from Hotchkiss.

At age sixteen, notorious heartthrob Derrick Harrington is still single, pining over the one girl he was never able to woo. Massie Block, the infamous brunette queen, is still reigning over her kingdom with Josh Hotz at her side, exactly the same as it was three years ago. Sometimes, the blonde boy wonders if he should just give up on Massie, just move on- but he can't. Just watching Josh and Massie all lovey-dovey makes Derrick want to puke, and in a million different colors. He always gets this overwhelming urge to go up to Josh Hotz and punch him. Why did he deserve Massie? But he doesn't, because Massie was never his and never will be.

At age seventeen, Massie Block gets her already fragile heart broken; shattered is more accurate. She vows to swear off boys, never wanting to feel the betrayal and heartache again. It was like someone had cut her heart out with a knife, and smashed it into a billion tiny pieces when the brunette saw her longtime boyfriend, Josh Hotz, kissing Alicia Rivera in bed. The amber-eyed queen still remembers Josh's mom's puzzled face when she saw her that afternoon, the sound of giggling, moaning, and 'I love you's; the sight of her "best friend" Alicia Rivera seducing her seemingly perfect ex-boyfriend. She cries today, and she heads outside, because its okay, its raining. The sky is crying with her. Massie sits on the curb of the street, soaking wet, but it doesn't matter does it? Her tears were already soaking her. She's staring up at the sky, letting the sky's tears pool on her face. What mattered now?

When Derrick first sees her, he thinks he's going insane. After all, why would the Massie Block, teen queen, be sitting on the curb soaking wet? Nonetheless, it is her, in all of her beauty. Her makeup is streaked, her amber irises red and puffy, her luxurious brown locks a matted mess, and soaked to the skin. Derrick couldn't have thought she was more beautiful. So he approaches her, thinking that it's his chance, after four years of waiting. He sits down beside her, and watches her cry.

Massie doesn't notice the blonde at first, but then he's there. Derrick Harrington was his name. One look into those puppy brown eyes made her heart do backflips.

"Um, hey. I'm Derrick Harrington. Massie, are you okay?" She just stares at him for a heartbeat, wondering why in the world would this perfect boy be sitting by her side in the pouring rain. When she finally opens her rosebud lips to speak, she lets out a tired laugh.

"I know who you are, Harrington. I've known you for sixteen years. And to answer your question, no. I'm not okay."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be great."

And so she tells him. She tells him about Alicia, and Josh, and all her imperfections. But Derrick thinks she's beautiful. When she's done sobbing, Derrick just stares at her. Then he leans in, and whispers in her ear. "Massie, you may not know it, but I've always thought you've been perfect. Do you know how many years I've been madly in love with you? Sixteen. I've been hopelessly in love with you for sixteen years."

After, Massie just stares at him in shock. Derrick sighs sadly, stands up, and turns to leave. "Nevermind, then. Goodbye, Massie." Then in a motion so quick that neither of them can process it, Massie stands up and launches into Derrick's arms. "Derrick Harrington, I hate you." The blonde's brown eyes flash in alarm. "Wait, what?" The brunette he's loved for so long giggles. "If you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have wasted sixteen years to love you back." And her lips are on his, and he closes his eyes; knowing that all he's ever dreamed of was right here.

At age twenty six, they're standing on a beach. Her, in a gauzy dress of white, and him donning a striking black tuxedo.

"Massie Elizabeth Block, do you, take Derrick James Harrington, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

When she answers, her voice is strong and unhestiating. "I do."

"And do you, Derrick James Harrington, take Massie Elizabeth Block, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

And when he answers, his voice is full of love and happiness. "I do."

_fin._

* * *

Sorry about the cheesiness, but I CAN'T HELP IT.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

-Ana


End file.
